Ziva's Return
by Josette1807
Summary: When they need her the most, she'll be back. This is my first fanfic, please be nice
1. Prologue

**I don't own NCIS or it's characters!**

* * *

**Prologue**

It's been over 5 months since he last saw her beautiful face in person while boarding that plane. Sure, there were phone calls, every 2 weeks on Saturday, he was sitting on his couch, waiting for her to contact him. She didn't tell him where she was. She did talk about where she had been the past two weeks. He knew that it wasn't what she had intended. She intended a clean break. He didn't know what Gibbs told her, but 2 weeks after he left Israel she suddenly called him. He had never been that happy in his entire life. He knew she had also been talking to Gibbs, Abby and Tim, yes, that was what he was calling him. McGee was gone, good friend Tim was there instead. He had really stepped up in the last 4 months. It had taken him a month to get back into work mode. One month of him wishing he had stayed in Israel, with her. Knowing she needed this time didn't make it any easier.

His phone rang, it's Ziva calling. "Hey beautiful" Tony greeted her. "How have you been?" Ziva felt a warm essence come over her, as always when talking to Tony. "Shalom Tony, I've been good. I got a job as a substitute kindergarten teacher. I'll be here for the next month. The way they smile when they see me warms my heart. I think I'm done travelling the world. I guess…" Ziva remained silent. "You guess what Ninja?" Tony said. "I guess it just isn't what I thought it would be, travelling alone." Tony almost offered to take her, almost, but he knew she still needed time. Tony: "So that's one month in Israel, one month in Europe, one month in Asia, two weeks in South America and one month in?" "In Australia", Ziva said.

"How are the others? Is Gibbs alright?. I call him you know, and McGee and Abby as well, but not as often as I call you. And I feel they aren't completely honest about their feelings in our conversations." Tony didn't really want to respond to that, but he knew Ziva would push. Although maybe the "new" Ziva didn't. "Tony… Tony, what aren't you telling me." "Ziva, you know how much it hurts all of us that you didn't come back. They are almost ok with it for now, but they don't want to waste time they have with you on how they are. They want to know how you are." Actually, Tony thought, they want to know when you come back, but he knew he couldn't tell her that. "Of course", Ziva said, "but, are they alright?"

"Gibbs is Gibbs, he is working on a new boat. Do you wish to guess the name of it? Ziva didn't know and asked him to tell her. It's called Brilliance." Ziva almost choked out of emotion, brilliance, the meaning of her name. She didn't see that coming. She needed to call him again. "Abby has your picture all over her lab and house. And you know her, she talks to them a lot. She would like to hear more from you. And Tim, Tim is the one left standing, he stepped up and really helped all of us out. Tell me more about your job. Where is it?" "It's in a small town in Israel. You're back in Israel, is it safe?" Tony worried. "Yes it is safe", Ziva replied, "and you know I can take care of myself. I teach 15 pre-schoolers. I don't know what I'm going to do after this job, but I think I would like it to involve teaching, I love it." "That's great Ninja, I'm glad you love it," Tony said. And maybe, just maybe, she'll be teaching it in DC, he thought.

"I have to go, Ziva told Tony, they are waiting for me." "Waiting for what", Tony asked? Ziva hesitated for a second. "Zee-vaa?" He almost scared himself, it was the first time he called out her name like that since he left Israel. "The other new teacher and I are going to dinner." Tony didn't get why she didn't just tell him, but then he knew, the other teacher was a man. He didn't like where this was going, not at all. He knew she loved him, after all, she told him he was loved, but that had been over 5 months ago. And she didn't tell him everything about her current life, maybe she found someone… But Ziva knew what he was thinking and said, "Don't worry Tony, once I'm ready, really ready, you are the one I want." Tony was shocked, this was the first sign that she was actually planning to come back to him some day and that, that was better than anything he had known before this phone call. "Thank you Ziva", he replied. "You don't know how much it means for me to know that one day, you'll come back to me." Ziva was silent for a moment and then said, "yes I do Tony, just as much as knowing you'll be there when I'm ready, means to me. But I really have to go, I'm already running late as it is."

"Shalom Ziva, be safe." "Shalom Tony, take care of yourself."


	2. The case

**Chapter 1: The Case**

_1 month later.._

It was quiet in the bullpen. Ned Dorneget, the newbie of the team, was filing some paperwork while Tony and McGee were talking about their weekend plans. Gibbs was with the Director in MTAC.

It was nearing the end of the workday, suddenly Gibbs was back. "Gear up, a dead marine at the Washington Memorial. Ducky and Palmer are on their way" While tossing the keys to Tony, Gibbs said "DiNozzo, you drive."

_After arriving on the scene.._

Gibbs: "Who is he?"  
McGee: Lance Corporal Thomas Ryan, 31."  
Gibbs: "What do you got Ducky?"  
Ducky: "Gunshot wound in the torso, the bullet went straight through the heart. There is a star carved in his chest. Just above his heart with the word Brilliance next to it."  
Tony: "Does this star remind anyone else Ziva's necklace, and Ziva is the Hebrew word for Brilliance"  
McGee: "It looks like it.  
Tony took Ziva's necklace out of his pocket and compared it to the carving. It's an exact copy boss, could she be in danger?"  
"I don't know, who knows about her necklace and who knows she gave it to you?" Gibbs asked his agents.  
"She, us, her family, Shmiel, her exes and Mossad know about the necklace" Tony recalled. "I don't think anyone other than Ziva and us would know that she gave it to me. She trusts Shmiel and Adam without a doubt, leaving Mossad and Ray… It can't be him, he's in jail."  
Gibbs gave Tony a head slap and said "Rule 8 DiNozzo, McGee, call the CIA"  
McGee: "Yes boss. "  
Tony: "Should we call Mossad?"  
Gibbs: "Not yet, they'll close ranks anyway. No need to involve them just yet."

After getting of the "phone, McGee said: "Uhm boss… Ray Cruz escaped last week."  
"Last week" Gibbs yelled. "Why were we not informed? Can we reach Ziva?" They all looked at Tony.  
"I have an email address, but I don't know how safe that is. But she'll call tomorrow Gibbs."  
"Very well, meanwhile, let's treat this case as if it is unrelated, DiNozzo sketches, McGee pictures and Dorneget evidence. Ducky, what can you tell me about the time and cause of death?"

The remainder of the crime scene investigation was on autopilot, and it did not take long before it was completed.

"Dorneget", Gibbs yelled, "any leads?"  
Dorneget: "Nothing Gibbs"  
McGee: "Are we going after Cruz?"  
Gibbs: "I don't know, what do you think McGee?"  
McGee: "We're meeting back at the office Boss?"  
Gibbs: "No, it's late, get some sleep, be back in the office at 06.00 tomorrow. We don't know if it's Cruz. Ziva, as well as the rest of us, has her fair share of enemies. Probably more than all of us combined. We have to look at every angle, it's Ziva we're talking about. Tony" he said, "call me as soon as you hear from Ziva."  
Tony: "Yes boss."

Gibbs decided to visit Director Vance to inform him of the fact that Ray escaped and of the carvings in the victim, before going home to work on his boat.

When Tony got home, he had an e-mail from Ziva waiting.

"_Dear Tony,_

I have finished teaching my class. The original teacher is coming back next Monday. I know I'm supposed to call you tomorrow, but I have to go off grit for a while. Don't worry, I will be ok. Please don't ask me to explain more then I'm already doing with this e-mail.

_This morning something happened that made me realise I have to go. Mossad wants me back. I have no intention of going back to Mossad. Please be careful. The team after me is good, although not as good as you or me, and might come after you because of how I feel about you. I'm not sure on whose orders they are following me, but I assume it's on the Director's orders. I really don't want to know what kind of mission they have for me. I know you will probably tell Gibbs, McGee and Abby, but please keep them from coming to find me. I can take care of myself and I already worry enough about you all._

_I figured I would update you on my last two weeks in this e-mail. I had a small good bye party with my class. They each made me a card to say thank you. They are adorable. I will make sure they, along with my belongings, are safe. I went out to dinner with three of the teachers yesterday, I had fun._

_I've never asked you, but did you find my necklace in your jacket. I always assumed, but lately, I've been curious. You never talked about it. Did you understand my meaning. (Please keep it safe for me, until I'm ready to return to you, I probably should have wrote you a note with it.) I know you told me it was the hardest 180 of your life, but you should know, watching you go, was the hardest thing I have ever encountered. I know I need the time and wishing for a different past has no use. I would probably not have met you if things had been different. It's difficult to think about that. Although I would prefer it, if you won't thank_ _Orli Elbaz, despite of what you said that night in the car._

_Do you remember the way I used to code those messages? If so, use it to read the following phone number, I coded it as a security measurement._

_kwiifddkwo_

_If not, I'll find another way to contact you. If you need to contact me, call the number once with a secure phone. Do not leave a message. I will use a different secure phone to call you. Let McGee remove all evidence of this e-mail after you've written down the phone number. I know what you are thinking, but do not worry, I'll keep a copy of this e-mail safe for you._

_Wow, this e-mail is much longer than I anticipated. I have to go now._

_Do not worry, I know what I'm doing. Please be safe.  
Ziva"_

At first Tony felt stunned, then worried. She was off grid, again.. Ziva, Tony thought, what did you get yourself into this time. He had to call Gibbs.


	3. Protecting someone he loves

**Chapter 2: Protecting someone he loves**

Tony dialled the number and Gibbs answered. "DiNozzo, this better be damn important."  
Tony: "It is boss. It's about Ziva."  
Gibbs: "What about her, did she contact you?  
Tony: "She's off grid again boss.."  
Gibbs: "What!"  
Tony: "She send me an email, Mossad is after her. She gave me a way to contact her though, so she isn't completely off grid, not for us anyway."  
"And did you call her?"  
"No, I need a secure phone and I need Tim to delete the email permanently. We are not going to let is track Mossad to her."  
Gibbs: "Did she let you know why they want her?"  
Tony: "She doesn't know, but she thinks they want her for a mission. She thinks it's possible the orders come from Orli Elbaz. I wonder if there is a connection with our case."  
Gibbs: "Rule 39 DiNozzo.."  
Tony: "Yes boss, but Ray did escape and that would also fall under rule 39."  
Gibbs: "We are going to work it from both angles. Call McGee and Abby, tell them to come back in. We are not leaving till we clear this case and hopefully help Ziva."  
Tony: "Yes boss, on it."

Gibbs hangs up the phone and thinks of Ziva. She sounded a lot happier when he last talked to her. Why did this have to happen now… At least this time DiNozzo had a way to contact her. He wondered what exactly had happened between those two. He knew Tony loved her, of course he knew, the entire damn office had known for years. And he knew Ziva cared about Tony, but she did let him leave Israel. He would not have been surprised if Tony had stayed as well. All Tony had said was that it was emotional. He had been expecting him to show up in his basement again, like he did for those first two weeks after he came back from Israel. But then something happened. He came out of the elevator smiling, really smiling, not the kind of smile he had up for those two weeks, the kind of smile you look right through. He didn't say anything, but I knew he had been in contact with Ziva. It was the only possibility. And then, when he got home at night, Ziva had called him again. She told him that although she had wanted a clean break, she just couldn't do it, that they are her family and he remembered how relieved he felt, not just for himself, but for Tony and the others as well. He looked at his watch and was shocked at how much time had passed since Tony's phone call. He had to go to the office.

Meanwhile, Tony had called McGee and Abby to tell them to come back in. He didn't say anything about Ziva just yet. That would have to wait until they were at the office.

Tony was first to arrive, followed by Abby and McGee. Gibbs still wasn't there and Abby and McGee were asking what this was all about. He really didn't want to go over the email twice. Where was Gibbs.. Then Gibbs arrived and said to Tony "Pull up the email."  
"What email" McGee said.  
Tony: "Ziva's."  
Abby: "Ziva emailed you? Put it up, put it up."  
Tony: "Some of it is private…"  
Gibbs: "I don't care, you two don't work together, no rule 12."  
"Yes! Abby said excited "juicy stuff, did you two have an email make-out session?"  
"Abby" Gibbs, Tony and McGee yelled at the same time.  
Tony: "Here it is."

Gibbs, McGee and Abby took the time to read the email. When they got to the concealed phone number they all looked puzzled and then looked at Tony.

Tony said: "What, she told me she needed her own code because she didn't want to use Mossad codes. It was no use unless someone could actually read to code, so she taught me, I was her partner you know. We practised by sending regular messages in code. I wrote the phone number down, here it is. He gave it to Gibbs."

Gibbs: "I will use MTAC to call her on a secure line. The sooner we know where she is, the better. DiNozzo, work the Mossad angle, don't let them know we are on it. McGee, find Cruz! Abby, can you remove the email."

Tony: "On it boss."  
McGee: "Yes boss."  
Abby: "Of course I can, I'm surprised you don't know I can.."  
Gibbs: "Abby!"  
Abby: "I'll do it now."

Abby: "So, why is she keeping a copy of this email for you?"

Tony blushed and said: "She knows I keep a copy of all of our emails."  
McGee: "All of your emails, how many are there?"  
Tony: "None of your business McNosy."  
Abby: "More than 1 a week?"  
Tony: "We don't have time for this!"  
Abby: "Fine, but after this is all over, I'll ask Ziva. She'll tell me"  
Tony: "ABBY"  
Abby: "I'm already gone. To Labby…" And Abby took off.

McGee: "Tony, I'll try tracking Ray, but given his CIA history, it's not going to get eas…." He stopped talking.  
Tony: "What?"  
McGee: "This has to be a trap.."  
Tony: "What McSlow?"  
Mcgee: "He has his phone on, there is no way he would forget about that.."  
Tony: "We can't wait for Gibbs, let's go."

20 minutes later they arrived at a small farm. The phone was turned off, but this was the last place it was used. When they cleared the house, they found a note on the table.

_NCIS,  
I know you heard I escaped. I allowed you to track me here in order to leave you this note. Know that I have nothing to do with the death of the Lance Corporal. I escaped to protect someone I love.  
R.C._

Tony was shocked. Someone Ray loves, would that be Ziva? If so, what did he know, what did he hear. Thoughts were racing through his head.

Meanwhile, McGee was thinking the same thing, Ray had loved Ziva and he wouldn't be surprised if he still did. He also knew they wouldn't be able to track Ray's phone unless he decided to put it back on and other then the note, there was nothing to be found in the farmhouse.

McGee: "Let's get back and brief Gibbs."  
Tony: "I drive."


	4. On the run

**Chapter 3: On the run**

Ziva was sitting inside a small house in Israel, just thinking, while holding a phone with both her hands. She wondered how long it will take for Tony to read the email. Will he even open his laptop today. She hopes so. She had to leave the house and is lucky to have found a secure spot with phone service. She hopes he calls soon, She missed talking to him daily. She knows she's doing what she needs to do, or did what she needed to do, she's not sure about that one, but it has been tough. The secure phone is on the table in front of her. She can't wait much longer, She has to get ready to move to a new secure spot, she has to keep moving.

Ziva wondered what Mossad wants with her. Who is actually giving the orders. Tony said Orli Elbaz had tried to help him find her. And she did give him back the necklace. But who knows what her reasons are for anything. She is the Mossad Director for a reason.

The secure phone she was holding rang and she almost jumped from her seat. Ziva had to restrain herself in order to not answer the phone. After one ring it stopped. Luckily, she came prepared and has the means to read the phone number, as it was in fact a secure phone who had called. She waited 5 minutes and took her second secure phone from the table and dialled the number. Gibbs answered.

Gibbs: "Hello Ziver."  
Ziva: "Gibbs, how are you, and Tony, and the team?"  
Gibbs: "We're ok. I heard you're in trouble. You really don't have to go looking for it don't you. It always seems to find you.."  
Ziva: "I assume Tony showed you the email?"  
Gibbs: "Yes, McGee and Abby as well."  
Ziva laughed and said: I'm sure Abby loved that."  
Gibbs: "Yeah, I had to silence her, although I'm sure she continued after I left for MTAC."  
Ziva: "Sounds like Abby, but to the point. Several of my sources indicated that Mossad wants me back. I just don't know why."  
Gibbs: "We have a case that might be related to it." Gibbs went on to explain the case to Ziva.  
Ziva: "It does sound like it would be a very big coincidence if it is not related."  
Gibbs: "You know how I feel of those."  
Ziva grinned "Rule 39."  
Gibbs: "What can we do to help you?"  
Ziva: "I'm not sure if you can do anything Gibbs. You know I can take care of myself. I only gave Tony the number because I knew he would break out otherwise."  
Gibbs: "You mean freak out. And we would all be upset Ziver."  
Ziva: "Same difference, and I know." She smiled. "But with your case probably involving me and with Ray out of prison, I'm going to have to be even more careful. I'll try to contact this number once a week. It's the best I can do at this point."  
Gibbs: "I appreciate that. Don't get in trouble just to call in. We will be waiting, but it is not worth you getting in trouble over it…" Gibbs was silent for a few seconds before adding: "Anytime you want to come back Ziver, there is a place for you here."  
Ziva felt tears coming up and said: "Thanks Gibbs, it means the world for me, you all do."  
Gibbs felt a lump in his throat, but he knew he had to get back to the case and said: "Meanwhile, we figured the only ones who know about your necklace are you, us, your family, Shmiel, Mossad and your exes. Did we miss anyone?"  
Ziva: "No. I trust Shmiel and Adam. They would protect me with their life."  
Gibbs: "I know, DiNozzo already made that clear. Although it seems he is no fan of Adam."  
Ziva: "I know, that's my fault. So, that would mean it can only be Mossad or Ray.."  
Gibbs: "Yeah.. I have DiNozzo working the Mossad angle and McGee the Ray angle. Abby deleted your email. Do I want to know why you are keeping a copy safe for DiNozzo?"  
Ziva smiled and said "Probably not."  
Gibbs smiled as well.  
Ziva: "I have to go on the flight, I'm not sure if the next place I'm staying has cell service, so don't worry if I can't answer. Like I said, I will try to call. How about Friday 16.00 your time?"  
Gibbs: "I understand and yes, Friday 16.00 is good. Just… be careful, and, it's on the run."

The phone was disconnected. Gibbs sighed, this was going to be a though case for all of them.


End file.
